The Dream
by Nina Pamu
Summary: My first freaky Avatar dream! I know it sounds stupid but plzzzzz read it! Possible character death?


**This is a crazy Avatar dream I had last night!**

**Now what's creepy with Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, & Azula is that all the flashes I saw of them in my dream took place I at the same time and place…**

**Setting: Everone is by this large cliff that goes straight into the ocean and it's happening during a storm.**

**But the last character was one I'd never seen before and she was in a whole other place completely! Just read and you'll see…**

…

_**The Dream**_

_May dreams be a window to another realm, so that it may come again,_

_Emily Dickenson_

…

_**Aang**_

Rain poured through sky as a young boy sat cross-legged on the rocky ledge. A slight blue glow shown from the arrows on his head and hands; as the rain water that fell around him froze into icicles slithers and began to spin around his meditated form.

Lightning flashed fiercly as rain poured harder from the blackened sky. The young Avatar opened his glowing eyes; the frozeen rain droplets spun faster and faster around his form until they themselves seemed to glow. Faster and faster they span as the ground began to shake and crumble beneath him; the wind started to howl with fury; the ocean roared with rage; the lightning cracked and flashed threateningly.

The sounds were deafening…

Suddenly the moon shown brightly through the blackened, ashy clouds and landed it's light on the boy below; and the ground, the wind, the ocean, and the lightning ceased and all was still…

That is except for the icicles, still spinning around the young glowing boy… whose blazing eyes were now filled with tears as he stared at the glowing white moon.

Peircing pain suddenly shot through him and all was still…

_**Toph**_

The ground began to trembled as the deadly battle raged on around the small earthbender.. It's hard to see the world through blind eyes, but in troubled times… maybe it's better not to see the devastation war brings.

As sweat and rain dripped into her sea foam eyes, the young earthbender unleashed her incredible bending power into the enemies defence; their surprised and horried yells brought a smirk to her face.

_**Katara**_

The ocean roared the rage as the waterbending beauty twirled the snake like water around her body. She stood out in the middle of the raging sea; her feet frozen to the slab of ice she had created.

The waves pounded dangerously close to her body, but she didn't seem to notice. Her sea-blue eyes shined victoriously as she whipped the icy water around her in one fluid motion.

The waves rose high around her pristine body and froze at her command as the storm around her raged on.

_**Zuko**_

Fire roared fiercly as the young Prince watched the electric blue flames rise high above his body. Very slowly they shaped into the shape a fiery dragon.

Lightning flashed dangerously close to him, but just like the waterbender, he didn't seem to notice. Bright orange and red flames erupted from the earth and began to incircle around him; spinning faster and faster with every second, not even deminnishing from the storm.

Soon the blue and red flamed dragon engulfed his entire body, making so that he himself had became the dragon.

_**Azula**_

The Princess watched as the Avatar began to glow as he sat on the rocky ledge. A wicked smirk spread across her face as she saw his rage take over him… blinding him…luring him into a false sense of security.

She watched in satisfaction as his rage increased; the rain around him froze and began to spin and glow as well; the wind howled; the ocean roared; the earth shook; even the storms lightning seemed more fierce than usual.

Suddenly the moon appeared through the ashy sky; shining down on the Avatar as the icy rain poured harder. Azula raised her eyebrows as everything ceased and stilled. She saw the Avatar's now teared eyes lift to the sky to stare at the moon.

But the young Avatar was still blinded by so much rage and sadness that he didn't even notice the lightning Azula had sent at him, striking him straight in the back…

**(Now this is the creepy one!)**

_**Unknown character**_

A girl sat next to a large, withering, black willow. Her glowing hazel eyes averted to the large lake next to her, that expanded over, what seemed like, miles of country. Her short brown hair blowed fiercly as a strong wind blew past her, sending chills up her tan, sleeveless arms.

She stood shakily to her feet, brushing the dirt off her redish blue kimono. Very lightly, she fingered the Ying Yang necklace that clung to her neck with one of her long, dragon-like nails.

Flames suddenly erupted from her skin, engulfing her own body in mystic red flames; her hazel literally burned with fire as she slowly floated off the ground.

A loud, yet majestic bird sound came from her mouth and all went dark…

_**End…?**_

**Yeah that was where my mom woke me up! DARM YOU MOTHER! JK! Yeah but that really freaked me out! I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it down, what'd ya'll think? Hey, maybe I shoul write down ALL my Avatar dream in here! What'd ya think?  
**

**EXTRA A/N: And for thoughs of you who have been waiting for me to update Aggressive Affection I promise I'll get to it as fast as I can.**


End file.
